


Laughter Cures Sadness

by Brookeroni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and then more fluff, homesick Lance, it's a sandwhich, kinda angsty but also fluffy, ticklish!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finds out Keith is actually really ticklish and uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Cures Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon Keith as super ticklish on his sides and feet and then Lance, being the dork he is, is ticklish on his neck and armpits.

You wouldn’t think upon first, or even second glance, that Keith would be ticklish. He looks too intimidating when you first meet him, even if you know him you wouldn’t think so unless you were close friends or partners. So when Lance one day stumbles upon the fact that Keith’s sides are extremely ticklish he becomes a menace. Passing Keith in the halls now becomes attacking Keith until he’s crying of laughter, cuddling last all of a few minutes before Lance begins his onslaught of ticklish fury, no training gets done alone because the instant Lance is done he’s bored and must have someone’s attention and who better than his boyfriend? In short Keith is done with the tickling; So when Keith and Lance are having a grand time cuddling on Keith’s bed and Keith can feel Lance’s hands begin to unwrap from around his back and move inwards to his sides, he pushes Lance away and rolls ungracefully onto the floor with a thud and a slight groan. Keith's head pops up and rests on the bed with a slight pout to his lips. 

“Will you _please_ stop tickling me Lance, my sides hurt and I can’t be around you without you tickling me.” Keith gives Lance his signature puppy dog eyes he found work perfectly on Lance. 

“No, don’t you give me the eyes and the pout.” Lance points an accusing finger at Keith and continues. “I can’t resist those and you know that all too well.” Keith just continues to look at Lance till Lance looks away and crosses his arms 

“Why _do_ you tickle me so much? I don’t get it, what makes you want to do it so much except to annoy me?” Keith climbs onto the bed and sits in front of Lance with his back to the room, fully facing him Lance.

“I don’t know,” Lanced shrugs uncrossing his arms and dropping his hands into his lap beginning to play with his fingers head hanging low. “It’s just I like to hear your laugh and when I start to think about all the depressing shit of not seeing my family for who knows how long, the fear of losing to Zarkon, and the weight of universe resting on my shoulders and all that, your laughter gives me hope and happiness and all that sappy stuff.” Lance brings his hand up to wipe away some tears that slipped down his face, first wiping at the left before moving on to the right before looking up at Keith with a sad smile. 

“Your laugh just helps me get through the day I guess.” Lance lets out a huff of laughter and looks away again to look out the window at the black of space that’s covered with other galaxies and homes to other creatures unknown to them. 

Lance’s shoulders begin to shake and Keith clambers forward from his stupor of trying to process all the information Lance is giving him and retaining it all. He sits in the gap made between Lance’s crossed legs and wraps his arms around the other boy holding him in a death grip. Lance doesn’t move except to slump onto Keith, resting his forehead on Keith’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his back and clutches at Keith’s black t-shirt in a vice death grip. Keith plays with hairs at the nape of Lance’s neck while Lance gasps for air and lets out a choked sob.  
Keith rocks both of them back and forth while "sh-ing" Lance trying to calm his crying. Keith tries not too but ultimately fails at not letting any tears fall, once one drops they begin to flow down his face silently, meeting at his chin, and then dropping onto Lance’s head. Keith wasn’t crying because he missed his family, no he was crying because he hates seeing Lance like this. This being Lance bawling and feeling awful when he’s the one that’s always cheering everyone up with his dumb jokes and his awful quips at people about the little things that everyone knows he’s only joking about.  


It’s not fair that Lance is the one hurting this bad when he’s the one trying to help everyone. Lance begins to calm down and his breathing begins to even out, but he doesn’t break away from their embrace just stays like that not clutching onto Keith as hard, but enough to let Keith know he isn’t back to his usually self yet. Keith decides to change their position so they’re more comfortable, he stretches out his feet and brings Lance down with him so they can rest their heads on the pillow and give them a bit more room for movement. Keith kept running his hands through Lance’s short hair and began to give him soft and short kisses on top of his head waiting for Lance to speak first. It took a few minutes, but eventually Lance began to speak in a soft whisper.

 

“You’re actually surprisingly good at comforting people.” Lance looks up at Keith with red puffy eyes and a slight red tint on his nose. Keith shimmies down to look Lance in the eye. Keith kisses Lance’s forehead, under his eyes, his flushed cheeks, his red nose, and finally captures Lance’s mouth in a tender loving kiss. Lance reaches up and runs his hands through Keith’s hair and runs his fingers along his face with a gentle touch.  


“I just did what I’d want you to do for me,” Keith responds with a whisper turning into a quiet yawn. Keith starts rubbing Lance’s back hoping, paired with the hair playing, will put Lance to sleep.

“Hey let’s go to bed alright?” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist once more and Keith tucks himself under Lance’s chin and brings his arms around Lance’s upper back, only he brushes against Lance’s armpit while situating himself and Lance let out and noise that’s somewhat akin to a shriek only softer. 

Keith looks up at Lance with an amused look on his face. “Lance, are you ticklish?”  
Lance feels a blush dusting his cheeks and responds, “Maybe, what about it?” Keith let’s out a low chuckle that makes Lance shiver before responding with, “I think it’s time for a little payback.” before pouncing on Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hit me up on tumblr-> http://totally-insane-13.tumblr.com/


End file.
